


So Much for the Afterglow

by mahbbys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Humor, Funny, I Don't Even Know, I can't believe I just tagged it with that, Love Confessions, M/M, OH GOD THAT IS NOT A PUN, Rimming, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, Yes this is how I have chosen to enter to the Sabriel ship with my fanfics, a little bit of crack maybe?, because it takes place after the rimming, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel kind of ruins the moment after giving Sam a special treat, but inadvertently creates a new moment instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much for the Afterglow

‘Oh my god. Ohmygod. OHMYGOD.’ Gabriel’s mind wasn’t fully functioning at the moment, panic having taken over.

 

Gabriel did his best not to swallow as he tipped back the second capful of mouthwash. It burned like hell, but maybe that meant it would do the trick. He swished it back and forth about a dozen times before spitting it out with a grimace.

 

He grabbed the guest toothbrush that he'd placed on the counter and ripped into the cardboard packaging. No way was he using his own toothbrush tonight. He squeezed a larger than usual stripe of his extra-freshening toothpaste onto the bristles and shoved it unceremoniously into his mouth.

 

He brushed his teeth, trying to clear his mind of what he'd done.

 

It hadn't been that bad. Not really. He'd almost sort of, kind of enjoyed it at one point. It  _really_ hadn't been that bad. He was just overreacting. It had been weird, sure, but not…bad…exactly.

 

Gabe made a face and wound up almost choking on the brush. His gag reflex wasn't quite up to its usual standards since he'd been trying to avoid swallowing for the last little while, not to mention how he'd been spitting into his hand surreptitiously so now his throat was extra dry. He spit out the toothpaste and scrubbed at his teeth with the brush some more.

 

‘Was that blood?’ He spit again, and it seemed slightly tinged with vague brown. ‘That might be blood. It could be cola? Did I drink afterwards?’ Gabe kept brushing and examining his spit as it slowly drained away. ‘Oh god, is that blood or is that… is that  _ass dirt_?’

 

Gabriel whined and choked and brushed harder. ‘First of all,’ he thought, ‘Ass dirt? Really, Gabriel?’ He rolled his eyes so hard he almost choked on the toothbrush again. ‘Second of all, it is definitely blood. Dig any harder with those bristles, you’ll wind up spitting out enamel.’

 

Gabe spit again and sighed. He tossed the brush into the trash. Then he filled the mouthwash cap once again – this time with a mixture of half peroxide, half warm water - and tipped it into his mouth. It was the second capful of this mixture, too.

 

Sam had been clean. Ridiculously clean. He’d been a hell of a lot cleaner than the donut Gabe had dropped and blown on and then eaten, most likely. If Gabriel had run his finger along Sam’s hole without any spit, it probably would have fucking squeaked. People did this all the time. Hell, Sam had done it to  _him_  several times. ‘So what the fuck is your problem?’ Gabriel asked his reflection silently as he gargled.

 

He’d been in the bathroom a long time. Sam was probably starting to get concerned, because that’s what Sam did best.

 

It had tasted of…nothing. There was the usual taste of skin, maybe a little more musk and sweat than usual, but it was no worse really than having Sam’s balls in his mouth. And heaven knows,  _that_  had happened plenty of times. And Sam had clearly enjoyed it.

 

Holy hell, had Sam enjoyed it. Gabe had never heard him make those noises, not even when he was teasing him open on their slow nights. Sam had leaked all over the mattress as he rutted against it, all high pitched whining and need. He’d been a complete wreck and had come even faster than he had the first night they’d tried out light bondage.

 

Despite his disgust, and the foaming burn of peroxide in his mouth, Gabe’s dick twitched ever so slightly at the thought of Sam’s reaction to the whole fiasco.

 

To Gabe’s credit, he’d muscled through and not only gotten Sam off, but had gotten himself off too. They’d even cuddled for a little bit afterwards. Then the reality of where his mouth had been started getting to Gabriel, though, and…

 

There was a knock and Gabriel spit half the mixture in his mouth all over the counter instead of into the sink. He swallowed, painfully and drily, and croaked, “Yeah?”

 

The bathroom door opened slightly, and then a little more as Sam peeked his head in. “Gabe? You uh…” Sam ran his hand through his long hair and looked at Gabriel with big hazel eyes. “You ok?”

 

“Yeah! Of course, Sam. Why?” Gabriel tipped more liquid into his mouth. He’d picked up the peroxide bottle instead of the mouthwash, but just went with it.

 

Sam gave him the look that his brother referred to as the ‘The Bitchface,’ only mixed with sad eyes. “Gabriel,” he murmured in a strong tone.

 

Gabe lifted his eyebrows, innocently.

 

Sam sighed and stepped fully into the bathroom. “Gabriel, you just shot straight peroxide into your mouth like Pepto.” He crossed his arms, self-consciously. “You didn’t have - It was  _your_  idea, Gabe.”

 

Sam was looking at him with such pleading eyes, Gabe nearly spoke with his mouth full of peroxide. He caught himself and spat down the drain before running some water into his mouth. Then he grabbed a hand towel from the drawer and dabbed his face. “I told you, Sam. I wanted to do it.”

 

“Was it me? Was I not… I don’t know. Did I taste…?”

 

“Sam!” Gabe closed his eyes and held up his hand. He sighed. “I’m just…squicky. You know that.”

 

“I’ve seen you drop lollipops in public and then pop them back into your mouth.”

 

“That’s different.” Sam gave him a look and Gabe stepped closer. “It is,” Gabe insisted. “Look, it’s just…I-I learned this song in grade school.”

 

Sam looked at him as if he was crazy which, to be perfectly honest, was a totally fair reaction.

 

“This girl’s lover gets bitten by a snake, and to save him she sucks the venom out.” Gabe took Sam’s giant hand in his own and looked up at him. “Only it turns out she has a rotten tooth and the venom gets in through her tooth and she dies.”

 

Sam’s face twitched and his lips turned up and then down. “Are you saying you think I’m venomous?” he asked with a sarcastic tone and narrowed eyes.

 

Gabe smacked him lightly on the belly. “No, you big moose. I’m just saying…” Gabe looked up at him. He opened and closed his minty-fresh mouth a few times. “I don’t know what I’m saying.” He shook his head. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

 

“For what it’s worth,” Sam said with a smile. “For someone who apparently didn’t like it, you did an awesome job. But you really didn’t have to do it, ya know.” His face had grown somber again.

 

“I wanted to!”

 

Sam sighed and straightened. He was at his full height now which just served to annoy Gabriel further. “No, you didn’t. I was shocked when you said you would. And since you’re in here drinking antiseptic, you clearly weren’t fully on board with this, Gabriel.”

 

“I wanted to Sam! I know what I’ve said about it before, but…Look, I just wanted to do it, ok.”

 

“Why?” Sam asked with a confused shrug. “Why now? And especially when you’re so clearly disgusted by the whole – “

 

“Because I love you, you big putz!” Gabriel sighed hard. When what he’d said hit him, he stared wide-eyed at Sam, who was looking back with eyes like saucers, too. Gabe glanced at Sam’s mouth. “I love you. I wanted to do something special for you,” he said quietly.

 

From the edge of his eye Gabe could see Sam’s eyes soften and his whole face light up. “You love me?” Sam asked quietly, pulling Gabriel closer to him.

 

Gabriel let himself be dragged, but only half-willingly. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the floor. “Yeah, well….maybe, a-a little, I-I guess. Kinda.” He looked back up to Sam, hopefully, but with a smirk.

 

Sam grinned. “I love you too, you little bastard.”

 

Gabriel felt tears prick his eyes so he smirked to cover it. But he couldn’t hide the break in his voice when he asked, “You do?” He licked his lips.

 

“Yeah. I do.” Sam smirked and dropped his head to kiss Gabriel.

 

“AH! NO!” Gabriel quickly stuck his hand between their mouths and Sam looked shocked. Gabe swallowed nervously. “I kissed you. While we were, ya know. In bed. After the…the licking.”

 

“So?”

 

“So?  _So_? So, brush your teeth, chucklehead. You can get all sappy on me after.” Gabriel twisted out of Sam’s grasp and moved to let him through to the sink.

 

Sam gave him a lopsided smile as he sighed. “Yes, sir.”

 

“And use the mouthwash too! I want to hear gargling coming from up there.”

 

**

 

A little while later, Gabriel was curled up in Sam’s ridiculously long limbs. The two of them were lying, warm and content, atop of the mass of blankets on Gabriel’s bed. Gabe had one hand stroking Sam’s strong arm, the other sliding through the silky mop of Sam’s hair that lay across Gabe’s own chest. They’d spent several minutes kissing and murmuring lovey-dovey phrases that Gabriel would never admit to in the light of day to anyone but Sam.

 

He could probably drift to sleep that way. As if to prove him wrong, immediately after having that thought, Gabriel’s stomach growled.

 

Sam groaned. “How are you always hungry?”

 

“Mmm.” Gabe shrugged. Then a thought occurred to him. “You should make us French Toast.”

 

Sam moved to give Gabe an incredulous look. “It’s 2 am.”

 

“Best time for French Toast. That’s totally how they do it in Paris.”

 

“I’m not making you French Toast, Gabe.”

 

“I thought you loved me, Sam?”

 

Sam let out a breathy mix of a sigh and a laugh.

 

“I mean, I love you. I even said it first.” He could feel Sam’s face fall into the ‘bitchface’ again against his chest. “It’s just French Toast.” Gabe smirked. “I mean. I did lick your bootyhole, after all, I feel French Toast is really the least you could do.”

 

“Oh my god!” Sam groaned, muffled by the arm he’d thrown over his own face. He started moving up and away. “Fine! I will make you French Toast! Just – God, don’t ever say bootyhole again, ok? Ever.”

 

Gabriel watched Sam’s long, naked form stalk out of the bedroom and into the hall and he smirked. Then he stretched out like a cat on the bed and sighed contentedly.

 

“Get your hobbit-ass in here, Gabriel. I’m not making it without company,” Sam shouted from somewhere near the kitchen.

 

Gabriel chuckled as he rolled off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about a month ago, but I'm just now getting around to posting it. It's... It is what it is. Heh. I hope you liked it! As always your comments and kudos mean the world to me and I love you guys!


End file.
